Is this it?
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: This is my version of how Trisha snapped when Hohenheim left. This is a very weird story and kinda like What we thought was the end but as I get more into it, it will be different I SWEAR! Contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Ed: Lali doesn't own anything in this story...I don't think..**

**Roy: No she doesn't.**

**Al: But I thought we were all in her mind?**

**Ed: No Al.**

**Roy: Thank god.**

**Freakle: She would molest you guys like I did if she owned you.**

**Leo: Rawr RAWR!**

**Lali-ON WITH THE FRAKING STORY!

* * *

**

Trisha Elric was a beautiful woman. A loving mother and wife.

At least that's what we _thought._

Trisha had long brown hair and wore a purple dress with a white apron. Trisha had beautiful blue gray eyes. Her son Alphonse had the exact same hair and eyes.

Her son Edward had golden hair and golden eyes.

When Trisha's husband left home, Trisha wasn't as happy as she used to be. But when she started beating her sons, things took a turn for the worst.

* * *

Ed's perspective.

* * *

I was laying in my bedroom while Alphonse fell asleep in my bed. I desperately wished that things were normal again.

I went into mom's room to see if she could comfort me. When I walked in she slapped me. She was shocked.

I left the room and when I did she didn't come out of her room for days. Finally she came out and started beating us more, apparently seeing how much pain went away when she did it.

Mom hated us. At least that's what Al and I thought. She didn't take care of herself much anymore. She started bringing home men to go in her room and not come out for hours.

I was so scared when one of the men touched me and Al. One day our mom got all dressed up. She was leaving with a suitcase, and was wearing an overcoat.

She had a gun and I thought she was going somewhere where she would need the gun but, when she turned around crying and shot me I figured I was wrong.

She was probably crying when she shot Al too, but I will never know for sure.

In my attempt to save us, I got to our phone and called to police. A man and a woman came to get me and Al.

The man lifted me up on a gurney. A woman did the same with Al. I wanted to kill someone, but I couldn't. I had to be strong.

For Al.

* * *

**So I found this story (well basically the story plan) on my lap top from my old OLD stories like before I got an account, so I had to put it on here. **

**You may think this is a lot like my story, '_What we thought was the end._' I think that too don't worry. So... R&R Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm 15 years old now. I have long golden hair and golden eyes, like my dad as my mom always said. I am being taken care of by the people who saved me.

Their names are Roy and Ruki. Ruki had long black hair and white eyes, Roy has black hair and black eyes.

Al didn't make it. The doctors said he was almost there but when I crawled into his bed he died. I still remember that fateful night.

* * *

"_B…brother! Mommy! Don't hurt Ed!" Al screamed from his hospital bed, in the middle of a nightmare. I crawled into his bed and hugged him. _

"_Sh Al it will be alright. Its gonna be okay. The doctors said you would be okay. You need to live for me. Al? Al! Al?" I screamed._

* * *

Al died that night. And I was depressed for the longest of times. I still couldn't believe that my mother would do such a thing.

She was always the nicest woman in the world. Al and I would seek for her love. And then she took the chance of having her children lover her the same way again.

"Shush Edward everything is alright." I heard Ruki say. " Shush Edward. It was just a dream." Ruki was soothing me.

I sat up blushing, embarrassed from just being in my boxers. She smiled at me. She was the new woman that I yearned love from.

"Come on Edward. Breakfast time. Your going to be late for your walk." She said before she walked downstairs.

I quickly put my black leather pants on and a black tank top I found and walked downstairs.

"Edward put your jackets on. We aren't in Rezembool anymore. This is Central and it is cold here. Your going to freeze." Ruki said acting like a mother to me.

"We are having dinner with a neighbor tonight. Now go on your walk and don't freeze your bottom off out there." She said lightly tapping me on my butt.

I blushed and walked out the door. I walked towards Al's grave. We had him buried in Central, so I could visit his grave.

* * *

There was a woman standing by a grave. She was wearing a black dress. I walked over to her.

"Who are you mourning for?" I asked. Maybe we could have done it together. "My son. He was so young. He died while I was away. I thought he was well taken care of, but I guess not." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." I said I was just as depressed as her. "Who are you mourning for?" She asked.

"My little brother. He died a while ago when he was really little. I was holding his hand when it happened." She smiled at me.

"Its going to be okay." Then I looked at the grave to whom she was mourning for.

_Alphonse Michael Elric Loving brother, son, and kind person. _

I gasped. She was my mother. No, she was Trisha Elric. Not my mother, not anymore. I then saw black.

* * *

**Yaaay! I am almost to the part where I stopped typing when I first wrote it and I will have to figure it out myself. I think its great so far though. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my old room. It was beat down since that night and it looked really old. I was laying on the bloodstained bed. Then I realized I was bleeding badly.

I had a gash on my head and my stomach. I touched the gash and looked at my hand. "That's a lot of my blood." I said to myself.

Then Trisha walked back in. " Hello Edward. You seem well. How come you didn't greet me with, ' Hello mommy I haven't seen you in so long' ?"

She looked mad. I smirked, " How about this, Hey Trisha haven't seen you since you shot me and killed my brother!" I yelled and then smacked her.

She kicked me and made me weak. Which also meant I was vulnerable. She dug her heals in my wounds and walked out.

I pulled out my now bloody cell phone and called Ruki. "Hey…..Ruki…..Help….." Then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital. I didn't open my eyes though. I had been wanting to try out this new trick for years.

The heart moniter was connected to my finger. I took it off and played dead. Ruki started crying and Roy just hugged her.

They would be really upset if I died. Then the Doctors came to wrap me up and make them leave so I quickly jumped up, because I wasn't dead!

"I'm not dead! The finger thing just fell off jeeze." I said which made everyone sigh in relief.

"Edward thank goodness I thought we lost you!" Ruki said hugging me. "The woman that found you was our neighbor. I am so glad she did otherwise I don't know what I would do without you."

Ruki was just more than the woman who cared for me. She was like my mother. She couldn't have kids of her own so she adopted me. She was going to adopt Al before he died.

Roy was also more than just the man who cared for me. He was my adopted father. He was the only father figure in my life.

My real dad walked out on me when I was little, and he was the only man I knew. Well besides all of his crew.

Roy was in the military. He had all of his subordinates. They were like my uncles. And I even called them uncle before each of their names.

I called Roy dad and Ruki mom. They were my parents. A parent isn't just someone who popped the sucker out. A parent is the person who cares for you.

And in this case, that is Roy and Ruki.

I was allowed to go home that night but I was confined to bed rest. I really hated my life. So I am going to have dinner with the person who found me.

Cant wait to see who it is. I am honestly excited.

* * *

**I didn't even know that I wrote this..Sorry it took so long! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

We came home early because the hospital said if I went to bed I could. I loved how Roy could get me privlages.

I was laying in bed waiting for our new neighbor to come by. Ruki was sitting by me, keeping me company, and taking care of me.

I heard the neighbor walk in. I jumped because, I was so excited. Ruki laughed.

"Calm down Ed. I will have to carry you in there but, I wont drop you I promise." Ruki said. She picked me up. I held onto her for dear life.

Ever since I turned 5 I developed a phobia of being carried. Trisha loved that because, she didn't have to carry my 5 year old ass all the time.

She put me in a chair and I saw who the neighbor was. My eyes widened. "T-trisha!" I screamed.

Roy and Ruki looked at her for a minute. "Trisha?" Roy asked. Ruki hugged me while I was still in the seat. Trisha got a dagger out of her pocket and stabbed Roy in the arm.

All I saw was white and then I remembered. Trisha had shot me again. She had shot me in the head this time. For some miraculous reason I survived.

It kind of reminded me of when I watched kill bill. But that's not the point.

* * *

I went on with my life with my parents and I grew up. I met a nice girl and had a couple kids.

I live in Rezembool but I visit my parents-Roy and Ruki-often. My kids don't know that I am adopted but my wife does.

I am finally happy sitting in a rocking chair holding my newest child. She is sleeping and she has black hair with a long blonde streak.

Her golden eyes shut as I am rocking her the heat circling us from the fireplace we are next to. And I am looking at the picture most precious to me.

Me and Alphonse hugging each other.

END.

* * *

**Tell me how you liked it. I think this is the first chapter fic I have actually finished. YAAAY! **


End file.
